issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
Issuing Orders Wiki
Issuing Orders Wiki - A World War II RPG http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y65/Danny-Boy/Website%20Materials/issuingordersbanner2.jpg Welcome to Issuiki! The wiki about Issuing Orders that since June 2008 ; Site Staff Members * PuNK - Administrator and Founder * Mac Bargett - Moderator * Tristan Herman - Support Staff ; Notable Battles * Raid on Rocherath Battery * Omaha Beach * Grudge Match * Battle of Lausdell Crossroads What's new on Issuing Orders? http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y65/Danny-Boy/Avatars/avvy-1.jpg https://archive.is/20130625190813/img442.imageshack.us/img442/4012/112619571440e34aad6b6d0oc8.jpg http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y65/Danny-Boy/Avatars/avvy.jpg http://i26.photobucket.com/albums/c102/dried_frog_pill/character%20icons/war/gerav.png ;Slow-mo for IO (November 11 2012) : * As you are all fully aware, Issuing Orders is going through a very quiet period, where a lot of it's members and staff have become subjected to ordeals away from the forum. During this time, remaining staff will be doing their best to keep the site proactive and updated, but please be aware, we are hugely under-staffed at this time and I apologise for in inconvenience caused. ;Forum Modifications (September 09 2012) : * As you well may have already noticed, the forum is going through a change, so expect various things around the site to look brand new and other things to be spruced up. Competitions are also being hosted, allowing the community to change parts of the forum themselves! ;I.O Survival Games? / New Authority Icons (September 09 2012) : * Go check it out within the general chat area! ;) * New staff authority icons have been added to staff accounts to help members understand the authority and power difference between them, so members can request the right person to help them more effectively! ;Major Shop Updated Finished! (October 21 2010) : *The Nationality Update, after over a year of work, has finally been completed. Among the over 100 new items, entire sets of weapons, NPCs, vehicles, and artillery have been created to offically introduce the Italian and Soviet nationalities to IO. *Two new divisions have been created in the wake of the nationality update: The Italian 185th Parachute Regiment under Capitano Silvan D'Alisa and the Soviet 28th Motor-Rifle Regiment under Leytenant Nicholai Alkeav. ;Ending the Summer (August 25 2009) : *'Support Staff Mod-Tests' have begun for Rhys, Erik, and Heiko. *'The Birthday Boy RP', a special challenge for a randomly selected character, was created by PuNK. Andrew Ryan, a character of Erik is the participant in this thread. ;Minor Updates (May 6th/7th, 2009) : *The RPers of characters Dieter Rentz, Owen Pearson and Vaalto Laukkenan have signed on as IO's newest siggymen. *'Heiko Alkema' has redone the certification banners for the IO Certifications. His work has received much praise from both IO staff and members alike. ;A View of Things to Come (April 16th, 2009) : *A major overhaul of the Hostile areas has created over 90 new sub boards with historical back stories for members to fight in. *Two new Support Staff: Erik Schneider and Heiko Alkema *More Updates, including the Russian and Italian armies, are planned to be implemented within the next month or two. ;A Brief Recap of Recent Events (March 1st, 2009) : Many things have been going on around the site recently including: *Revamped Shop Pictures *Naming of Two IO "Siggymen": Adelheid and Heiko Alkema *Dodgy Bits; A thread about humor in the cbox *Reorganization of the Finished Threads Area *Addition of Character Journals to the site. *And Many New Members! ;Premium Board Created! (September 5th, 2008) : The Premium Board was created today by PuNK as a new hostile area. Little information has been released but it has been described as containing a fog of war; members will be unable to see the enemy whilst fighting. It is currently under construction. ;Support Staff Named! (September 4th, 2008) : PuNK announced a new trainee-staff rank today, The Support Staff. Three members have been promoted to the newfound rank and now serve as members directly beneath the fully-fledged moderator. The Support Staff have been named as Rhys Bevan, Nathan Whyte and Erhard Strumfelder, the first Axis member to join the Staff team. Congratulations to all three. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. To find articles in need of editing, fixing or cleaning up, check out the page. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse